Linus Torvalds
Род. 1969 г. Linus TORVALDS and David DIAMOND. JUST FOR FUN. THE STORY OF AN ACCIDENTAL REVOLUTIONARY. Торвальдс Л., Даймонд Д. Ради удовольствия . - М., "ЭКСМО-Пресс", 2002 Записки на "Just for Fun" В основе этого проекта лежит крайне простая идея (так называемый "принцип открытых, исходников"): информация -- в данном случае исходный код, или базовые команды операционной системы -- должна свободно и бесплатно предоставляться всем желающим ее усовершенствовать. И полученные усовершенствования тоже должны быть доступны всем свободно. Именно эта концепция в течение столетий лежала в основе развития науки. Философия Л.Т.: «Развлечения как венец развития...» А до этого: 1) выживание, 2) общественный уклад. «По этому житейскому закону все движется от выживания к развлечению, но при этом локально что-то может и повернуть вспять. Так оно часто и бывает на самом деле. Время от времени что-то распадается.» Мать – редактор в Финском агентстве новостей. У меня были хорошие отметки по математике и физике, но зато -- никакого представления о поведении в обществе. И в то время ботаников еще никто не ценил. Знаете, такой тип -- он встречается почти в каждом классе: лучший математик. И не потому, что много занимается, а просто потому, что лучший. Так вот -- в нашем классе это был я. Дедушка (мамин папа) Лео Вальдемар Тернквист был профессором статистики в Университете Хельсинки. Помню, сколько удовольствия я получал от вычисления всяких синусов. Мне двенадцать, тринадцать, четырнадцать... Другие ребята играют в футбол. Меня гораздо больше привлекает дедушкин компьютер. У этой машины свой собственный мир, где правит логика. Кроме меня, только у трех ребят из моего класса были дома компьютеры, и только один из них пользовался им так же, как я. Мы встречались с ним раз в неделю. А иногда даже оставались ночевать друг у друга. Вот и все мое общение в то время. Прадедушка моей матери был сравнительно небогатым фермером из Яппо, небольшого поселения вблизи города Васы. У него было шесть сыновей, и по крайней мере двое из них стали докторами наук. Вот какие возможности имеет каждый житель Финляндии. Да, долгие зимние вечера и необходимость снимать обувь при входе в дом могут свести с ума. Но зато университетское образование в стране бесплатное. Не то что в США, где многие дети растут с ощущением безысходности. Одним из тех шести сыновей был мой дедушка Лео Вальдемар Тернквист, который приобщил меня к компьютерам. "Линус, иди есть!" Иногда я вообще не выходил. Мама говорила своим друзьям-журналистам, что я настолько неприхотливый ребенок, что мне для счастья достаточно чулана с компьютером, куда время от времени закидывают пачку макарон. Она была недалека от истины. «Некоторые даже считают, что это главная причина всеобщей воинской обязанности в стране: надо дать финнам неисчерпаемую тему для разговоров за пивом. Общее несчастье их объединяет. Служат они с отвращением, но потом с удовольствием об этом вспоминают» - армия и общество в состоянии распада. Также об этом – от финна-капитана. В Финляндии больше подключенных к Интернету компьютеров на душу населения, чем в любой другой стране. Некоторые относят такую высокую техническую грамотность на счет развитой системы образования -- в Финляндии самый высокий уровень грамотности населения и бесплатное университетское образование, в результате чего средний студент торчит в университете по 6--7 лет. Или -- как я -- все восемь. Когда проводишь в университете такой большой кусок жизни, трудно ничему не выучиться. Не случайно в играх всегда используются новейшие технологии и именно игры обычно привлекают начинающих программистов. Одна из причин в том, что среди самых головастых программистов немало пятнадцатилетних подростков, одиноко сражающихся с чудовищами. (Так я думал шестнадцать лет назад и по-прежнему подозреваю, что это так.) Сколько всего я мог бы сделать, если бы у меня была 386-я машина! Однако взять 18 тысяч финских марок на ее покупку мне было негде. – семя небогатая, Lower middle class. создание Unix было вызвано какими-то сложными причинами. Как часто бывает в компьютерной области, все началось с игр. Нужно было, чтобы кто-то захотел играть в компьютерные игры на PDP-11. Именно из этого выросла Unix -- из персонального проекта Денниса и Кена, пожелавших играть в "Звездные войны". А поскольку этот проект никто не воспринимал всерьез, AT&T не занималась коммерческим применением Unix. AT&T была регулируемой монополией и все равно не могла, например, продавать компьютеры. Поэтому создатели Unix стали бесплатно предоставлять ее вместе с лицензиями на исходные тексты всем желающим, в особенности университетам. Они относились к этому просто… Честно говоря, вокруг Unix действительно собралось много чокнутых. Я не имею в виду тех, кто рассылает угрожающие письма. Или тех, кто травит соседских собак. Просто люди с очень альтернативным образом жизни. Вспомните: ведь Unix зародилась в конце 60-х -- начале 70-х, когда я спал в бельевой корзинке в квартире бабушки с дедушкой. Ее создавали технари из поколения "дети--цветы". Идея свободы Unix в большей степени связана с духом той эпохи, чем с самой операционной системой. Это было время безудержного идеализма. Революция. Свобода от власти. Свободная любовь (с этим я пролетел -- да и что бы я с ней делал?). И относительная открытость Unix, пусть и объяснявшаяся отсутствием на тот момент коммерческих интересов, привлекала к системе людей такого типа. R. Stallman - РМС (как он сам себя называет) написал Манифест свободного программного обеспечения и лицензию на бесплатное распространение ПО -- Универсальную общественную лицензию (GPL). По существу именно он ввел понятие намеренного бесплатного распространения исходников в противовес их случайному распространению, которое первоначально имело место при разработке Unix Все знали, что на Linux я ничего не зарабатываю. Все просто сказали: "А давайте скинемся Линусу на компьютер". Это было классно. У меня совершенно не было денег. Мне всегда казалось очень важным не требовать и не просить денег, но когда мне их просто дали... ну слов нет. Отец Линуса – коммунист "Мои родители были членами коммунистической партии, поэтому в детстве нам внушали, что Советский Союз -- хорошая страна. Мы ездили в Москву, -- рассказывает она. -- Мне больше всего запомнился огромный магазин игрушек -- в Хельсинки таких больших нет". На стене ее (матери л.) спальни висит большой советский флаг. Его подарил Линусу Йоуко Виерумаки, который купил его на международных соревнованиях по прыжкам с трамплина на лыжах. У Линуса флаг годами валялся в шкафу, а Микке повесила его над своей постелью. Микке смеется, вспоминая о тех годах, когда Линус сидел в своей комнате, поглощенный компьютером. "Нике все говорил мне: "Выпихни его наружу, заставь найти себе работу", но мне Линус не мешал. Ему было немного нужно. А со своим компьютером он мог делать что угодно -- это его право. Я понятия не имела, что там происходит". – вот это реальное образование как мне кажется, им движет не любовь к компьютерам и, уж конечно, не стремление прославиться или разбогатеть, а искреннее любопытство и желание победить возникающие трудности. Причем сделать это так, как надо, потому что иначе нельзя и он не сдастся. Я крутился как белка в колесе: программирование -- сон -- программирование -- еда (соленые сухарики) -- программирование -- сон -- программирование -- душ (на скорую руку) -- программирование. К концу работы стало ясно, что моя программа превращается в операционную систему. И я стал думать о ней не как о программе эмуляции терминала, а как об операционной системе. Этот сдвиг произошел, вероятно, в дурмане одного из затянувшихся сеансов программирования. Было это днем или ночью? Не знаю. Сижу я в своем старом халате и работаю с программой эмуляции, снабженной дополнительными функциями. А потом вдруг понимаю, что этих функций стало так много, что программа превратилась в рабочую версию операционной системы. С апреля по август в Финляндии лучше всего. Все плавают на лодках между островами, загорают на пляжах, сидят в дачных саунах. Я же редко вообще знал, день сейчас или ночь, рабочий день или выходной. Плотные черные занавески отгораживали меня от почти круглосуточного солнечного света и вообще от внешнего мира. В иные дни (или ночи?) я выпрыгивал прямо из постели на стул перед компьютером, до которого было примерно полметра. Мой отец, по-видимому, уговаривал маму заставить меня наняться на лето на работу. Но ей было все равно: я ей не мешал. И вот я решился ее выложить. Я не делал публичных объявлений, а просто написал пятерым-десятерым хакерам на личные адреса, что она лежит на FTP-сайте. – объявление о новой операционной системе. Я стал распространять свою операционку прежде всего, чтобы доказать, что все это не пустая болтовня -- я действительно что-то сделал. В Интернете много болтают. О чем бы ни шла речь -- об операционке или о сексе -- многие в киберпространстве просто вешают лапшу на уши. Поэтому важно после того как ты растрезвонил, что пишешь операционку, иметь возможность сказать: "Вот -- я ее и правда сделал. Я не трепло -- можете сами посмотреть" Это был решающий момент: можно было переустановить Minix или принять вызов и объявить, что Linux может полностью ее заменить. Я написал программы для компиляции Linux внутри нее самой и каждый раз, когда мне требовалась Minix, просто добавлял в Linux нужную функцию. Это большой шаг вперед, когда отказываешься от исходной базовой среды и переходишь на самообеспечение в январе (1992) пользоваться Linux стали не только те 5, 10, 20 человек, с кем я переписывался и кого знал по именам, но и сотни неизвестных мне людей. Среди пользователей Linux появились незнакомцы, и это было прикольно. В мире PC тогда были очень популярны "шаровары" (условно-бесплатные программы): скачал программу -- пошли автору долларов 10. Меня многие спрашивали, не послать ли мне долларов тридцать. Нужно было что-то ответить. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что деньги не помешали бы. На мне висело тысяч пять долларов в студенческих ссудах и примерно 50 долларов в месяц надо было выкладывать за компьютер. Остальные расходы шли в основном на пиццу и пиво. Но Linux отнимала у меня столько времени, что я очень редко куда-нибудь выходил -- раз в неделю, не чаще. На девушек мне деньги не требовались, но на дополнительные железки пригодились бы. Хотя можно было обойтись и без них. Возможно, другой сын попросил бы за свою программу денег, чтобы помочь оплатить квартирные расходы своей одинокой работающей матери. Мне это и в голову не пришло. Можете меня судить Я не хотел получать деньги по целому ряду причин. Когда я впервые выложил Linux в свободный доступ, я чувствовал, что иду по стопам всех тех ученых, которые столетиями строили свои теории на базе других -- на плечах гигантов, говоря словами Исаака Ньютона. Я хотел не просто дать людям возможность воспользоваться плодами моих трудов, но и получить от них обратную связь (ну хорошо -- и признание тоже). Мне казалось неправильным брать деньги с тех, кто мог бы помочь мне в улучшении программы. Возможно, я подошел бы к вопросу иначе, если бы не вырос в Финляндии, где на каждого, кто выказывает малейшие признаки жадности, глядят с подозрением, если не с завистью. (Все несколько изменилось с тех пор, как телефоны Nokia стали распространяться по всему свету, увеличивая банковские счета бесчисленных финнов.) И безусловно, я бы совсем по-другому смотрел на бесплатное распространение программы, если бы не вырос под влиянием упертого дедушки-профессора и упертого коммуниста отца. – отношение к деньгам Я хотел, чтобы люди могли ее видеть, изменять и улучшать в свое удовольствие. А для себя хотел иметь возможность знать, что они делают: иметь доступ ко всем исходникам, чтобы самому пользоваться их усовершенствованиями. Мне представлялось, что Linux может стать самой лучшей программой на свете, если только отсечь все коммерческие интересы. Деньги все испортили бы. А туда, где нет денег, не потянутся жадные люди Мы уже набрали скорость. Каждый день хакеры со всего мира присылали свои изменения. Мы коллективно разрабатывали самую лучшую операционную систему, и с этим уже трудно было что-то сделать. До появления телеконференций Linux я постоянно использовал конференцию Minix для объявлений о Linux и поиска тех, кого моя операционная система могла бы заинтересовать. – Надо будет создать свою эл. Полит. Конференцию со временем. Я не стремился пропагандировать ее. Я гордился, что люди используют мою программу, но не помню, чтобы мне хотелось об этом рассказывать. Мне не казалось, что это самое важное дело на свете. То, что программой пользовались сотни людей, не придавало ей особого веса в моих глазах. Я просто развлекался. У меня и сейчас такой же настрой Как тогда, так и теперь, меня в основном волнуют не сами технологии, а социальные отношения вокруг них. Послание Эндрю Таненбаума огорчило меня в первую очередь не поднятыми в нем техническими вопросами. Если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы его просто проигнорировал. Беда была в том, что он отправил его в список рассылки и выставил меня... Меня волновало мое социальное положение среди этих людей, а он его подрывал. В Нидерландах, в отличие от Финляндии, не принято отапливать помещения 1993 - Однако форум Linux неуклонно двигался вверх. В какой-то момент он вошел в первые сорок, и я был счастлив. Это было круто. Помню, я тогда написал довольно злорадное сообщение в comp.os.linux, в котором перечислял форумы, посвященные разным ОС, включая Minix, и говорил: "Смотрите, мы популярнее Windows!" (Учтите, что в то время любители Windows еще не освоили Интернет.) Где-то в 1993-м мы вошли в первую пятерку. В ту ночь я лег спать преисполненный самодовольства, в экстазе от того, что Linux по популярности почти догнала секс. – проблема одиночества – одна из самых базовых. Точно так же, как я не планировал, что Linux начнет свое существование за пределами моего собственного компьютера, так и не ожидал, что стану лидером. Это произошло само собой, по умолчанию. В какой-то момент группа из пяти разработчиков стала выполнять основную часть работы по ключевым направлениям. Было естественно, чтобы они стали своего рода фильтрами и отвечали за разработку в соответствующих областях. Я довольно быстро понял -- проще всего руководить, позволяя людям делать то, что им хочется, а не заставляя их делать то, что хочется тебе. Кроме того, хороший руководитель понимает когда не прав, и умеет отступать. А еще он позволяет другим принимать самостоятельные решения. Другими словами: успех Linux в значительной степени обусловлен моими собственными недостатками: я ленив и люблю пожинать чужие лавры. Если б не это, модель разработки Linux -- как они это называют -- до сих пор не вышла бы за рамки ежедневного обмена сообщениями между пятью-шестью хакерами. Не было бы и речи о сегодняшнем размахе, когда разработкой Linux занимается сложнейшая сеть из сотен тысяч участников четырех тысяч одновременно разрабатываемых проектов, опирающихся на листы рассылки, встречи разработчиков и корпоративную поддержку- А сверху как верховный арбитр всех споров по поводу ядра операционной системы расположился руководитель, который совсем не стремится руководить» – пример современной организации Хакеры (программисты), которые работают над Linux и другими проектами с открытыми исходниками, часто отказывают себе во сне, занятиях спортом, посещениях школьных чемпионатов, в которых участвуют их дети, а иногда и в сексе, потому что им нравится программировать. А еще им нравится участвовать в крупнейшем в мире коллективном проекте, посвященном построению самой лучшей и самой красивой технологии, -- проекте, который доступен каждому (объявление о версии 1.0 Linux) В том выступлении, как и почти во всех остальных в последующие несколько лет, я говорил не столько о технологии, сколько об открытых исходниках. США представлялись центром растущей технологической вселенной. Поездка в США ошеломила меня. Какое же там все новенькое по сравнению с Европой! Linus, Sergey Brinn (Google) – все это молодые парни в у-те. по Интернету разнеслись слухи и возник тот спор, о котором я уже писал: смогу ли я сохранить верность Linux и свободному программному обеспечению в зловещей корпоративной среде, вдобавок постоянно отвлекаясь на смену подгузников. В те времена считалось, что разработка Linux -- удел студентов, а не солидных, остепенившихся людей Капиталистические фирмы переходят на бесплатное ПО: IBM многое для Linux сделала самостоятельно. Мне кажется, они полюбили Linux отчасти за возможность делать что хочешь, не думая о лицензировании. Они ведь уже нахлебались досыта. IBM накололась с Microsoft, когда они совместно разрабатывали операционную систему OS/2, которая оказалась просто-напросто Windows на стероидах. Microsoft оставила OS/2 без поддержки, потому что не хотела ни с кем делить рынок. В результате у Microsoft появилась Windows NT. Но для IBM затраченные на OS/2 миллиарды долларов так и не окупились. Потом IBM умаялась с лицензированием Java. Думаю, они были просто счастливы, что с Linux ничего такого нет. бесплатность Linux тут особой роли не играла: ведь стоимость программ -- лишь капля в море общих расходов. Намного дороже обходится поддержка и обслуживание. "Пиджаков" убеждали простые технические аргументы: Linux была сильнее конкурентов -- Windows NT и различных версий Unix. И потом -- кому охота плясать под чужую дудку? Будь это дудка Microsoft или еще кого-то. А с Linux можно было делать что хочешь -- не то что с другими программами. И к Linux обращались в первую очередь, чтобы получить доступ к исходникам, которого не было в случае использования коммерческих программ. Посмотрите на головастых ребят вокруг -- не все, но многие из них используют Linux. Ясно, что одна из причин популярности среди студенчества как открытых исходников, так и Linux, крайне проста -- неприятие истеблишмента. (То же самое неприятие истеблишмента, которое оказало такое влияние на жизнь моего отца.) Расклад тут такой: с одной стороны, огромная коварная корпорация Microsoft и злобный, жадный, отвратно богатый Билл Гейтс, а с другой -- любовь и бесплатный софт для всех плюс скромный (с виду) народный герой Линус Б. Торвальдс. те, кто считал идеалы Linux несовместимыми с целями капитализма, именовались идеалистами. Я же был объявлен лидером прагматиков. По мне, это все журналистские заморочки -- они горазды все упрощать, черно-белые картинки -- их страсть. (Это все равно что сводить феномен Linux к войне между Linux и Microsoft: на самом деле речь идет о совершенно других, по-настоящему фундаментальных вещах. За Linux стоит гораздо более естественный способ распространения технологии, знания, богатства и развлечения, чем тот, что принят в коммерческом мире.) – Антикоммерческие настроения всегда были сильны среди линуксоидов. Возьмите застенчивого математика, поместите его в круговорот приветствий и улыбок ради популяризации чего-нибудь -- и вы получите народного героя. они начали поражаться тому, как Linux администрируется. Их ставила в тупик эффективность управления этого самого крупного за всю историю человечества коллективного проекта -- ведь типичная компания из 30 служащих обычно представляет собой полный бардак. – как же она администрируется? Я управляю ядром Linux, которое лежит в основе всего, потому что до сих пор все связанные с Linux люди доверяют мне больше, чем кому-либо другому. Управляя проектом с сотнями тысяч разработчиков, я действую точно так же, как в студенческие времена: никому ничего не поручаю, а просто жду, пока кто-нибудь сам вызовется. Это началось с того, что я сложил с себя менее интересные обязанности, например, составление кода пользовательского уровня. Нашлись добровольцы, которые взяли на себя отдельные подсистемы. Ко мне все попадает через этих руководителей подсистем. Я утверждаю или отвергаю их работу, но по большей части позволяю событиям идти своим путем. Если два человека ведут сходные направления, то я принимаю работу обоих, чтобы посмотреть, чья начнет использоваться. Иногда используются обе, но они начинают развиваться в разные стороны. Однажды между двумя людьми была сильная конкуренция: каждый из них настаивал на том, чтобы были использованы его заплатки, которые конфликтовали с заплатками соперника. Я перестал принимать заплатки от обоих, пока один из разработчиков не потерял интерес. Так поступил бы царь Соломон, если бы руководил детским садом. Управление кап. фирмой радикально отличается от того, как идет управление некоммерч. Проектом. Л. Т. не смог выполнять роль управленца в Transmeta. Мои полмиллиона вдруг оказались миллионом! Честно говоря, вопреки созданному прессой образу -- бескорыстного хакера, помогающего людям и давшего обет бедности, -- я почувствовал настоящую лихорадку. Хакеры пр. «пиджаки» можно получить огромные преимущества, раскрыв миру свою технологию и сделав ее доступной на тех же условиях, что Linux и множество других открытий. Чтобы получить представление об этих преимуществах, достаточно просто бросить беглый взгляд на сравнительно низкое качество всех закрытых программных продуктов. GPL и модель открытых исходников позволяет создавать лучшие технологии. Вот и все. Кроме того, они не позволяют утаить технологию и гарантируют, что каждый заинтересованный может принять участие в ее разработке Столмана, которому нужно поставить памятник за создание GPL, к борьбе за открытые исходники побудило в первую очередь то, что его лишили возможности работать над рядом интересных проектов, когда они перешли из открытого мира Массачусетского технологического института в частную корпоративную среду. Самым примечательным таким проектом была LISP-машина. LISP возник в рамках исследований по искусственному интеллекту. Потом, как часто бывает, разработка показалась перспективной и кто-то решил создать специальную компанию, чтобы зарабатывать на ней деньги. В университетах это обычное дело. Но Ричард не занимался коммерцией, поэтому, когда в 1981 году LISP стал коммерческим проектом в рамках компании под названием Symbolics, он оказался за бортом. Усугубило положение то, что Symbolics переманила на работу многих его коллег по лаборатории искусственного интеллекта – «авторское правое», «интеллектуальная собственность» (XI) хотя интеллектуальная собственность и несправедлива, а законы о ней в значительной степени направлены на защиту прав больших корпораций в ущерб потребителям и даже индивидуальным творцам, но зато как же она прибыльна. ИС делает сильных сильнее – Л.Т. на границе между противниками и сторонниками ИС Творческие личностимнастолько непредсказуемы и с ними столько возни, что при долгосрочном планировании чистых гениев не следует принимать в расчет. Сегодня развитие технологий (и, следует с грустью признать, музыки) определяется не Эйнштейнами (или Моцартами), а огромной армией интенсивно вкалывающих инженеров (или, в случае музыки, пышногрудых девиц), которые только изредка демонстрируют всплески таланта. Увеличение ресурсов не ведет к созданию шедевров, но обеспечивает медленный и устойчивый прогресс. В "деле о DeCSS" индустрия развлечений подала в суд на людей, работавших над технологией декодирования фильмов на DVD, за то, что они предоставили свою программу в общее пользование, разместив ее в Интернете. Для суда не имело значения, что цель проекта была совершенно законной; тот факт, что эта технология потенциально могла быть использована незаконно, сделал незаконным распространение на территории Соединенных Штатов даже информации о том, где найти инструкции по декодированию. (Название "DeCSS" отражает тот факт, что проект был посвящен раскодированию содержания DVD, зашифрованному с помощью системы CSS. То есть вы удаляете CSS (de-CSS), чтобы иметь возможность смотреть фильмы на своем компьютере.) Это прекрасный пример того, как закон о защите ИС используется не для внедрения новшества, а для защиты места на рынке, для контроля за тем, что могут и чего не могут делать потребители. Пример порочного использования закона об ИС. Если вы не способны сделать хороший автомобиль, то ваш удел катиться вниз, как произошло с американской автоиндустрией в 70-е годы. Успеха достигает тот, кто обеспечивает качество и удовлетворяет потребности. Концепция открытых исходников крайне проста. В случае операционной системы исходники -- команды программы, лежащие в основе системы, -- свободны. Каждый может их улучшать, менять, использовать. Но все эти улучшения, изменения и реализации должны быть тоже доступны всем свободно. Налицо аналогия с "дзен". Проект не принадлежит никому и одновременно принадлежит всем. Когда проект открыт, происходит его быстрое и непрерывное совершенствование. Параллельная работа нескольких групп приводит к более быстрым и успешным результатам, чем работа за закрытыми дверьми – коммунистическая философия Самый загадочный вопрос в этом деле -- как такая прорва хороших программистов соглашается работать абсолютно бесплатно? Тут нужно поговорить о мотивации. В условиях общества, где выживание более или менее гарантировано, деньги -- не самый лучший стимул. Хорошо известно, что лучше всего работает тот, кто одержим страстью. Кто работает ради удовольствия. Это так же верно в отношении драматургов, скульпторов и предпринимателей, как и в отношении программистов. Модель открытых исходников дает людям возможность удовлетворить свою страсть, получить удовольствие, сотрудничать с лучшими программистами мира, а не только с теми, кто оказался в штате той же компании. При этом разработчики стремятся завоевать авторитет среди своих коллег, и это оказалось превосходным стимулом. Они с самого начала обратились ко мне за советом, и я сказал, что нужно отказаться от привычки принимать все решения внутри компании. Посоветовал им пустить посторонних на собрания, где принимаются решения (если такие собрания проводятся). Сделав процесс принятия решений внутренним делом компании, они оттолкнут сторонних участников, которые не смогут продраться сквозь сеть внутренних взаимоотношений компании. Это одна из главных проблем при организации открытого проекта на базе корпорации. На словах объявить проект открытым несложно. Но при этом может совершенно ненамеренно произойти разделение на два лагеря: Мы и Они. Многие решения принимаются просто за столиком в кафетерии: сотрудники обсуждают различные варианты и приходят к консенсусу, даже не ставя вопрос на всеобщее обсуждение. А после того как решение принято в столовой организации, мнения посторонних попросту игнорируются – это же происходит и с общественными решениями. Все должны на деле принимать участие в принятии решения. Итак, почему общество развивается? Что служит движущим фактором? Вот все думают, что развитие определяется технологиями -- а так ли это? Правда ли, что именно изобретение парового котла дало толчок развитию в Европе индустриального общества и в конечном итоге привело -- с помощью Nokia и мобильных телефонов -- к коммуникационному обществу? Так выглядела ситуация с точки зрения философов -- их интересовало, как технологии изменяют общество. А я как специалист по технологиям знал, что технологии сами никуда не ведут. Это общество изменяет технологии, а вовсе не наоборот. Технология просто очерчивает границы того, что и насколько дешево мы можем сделать. Технологии, как и создаваемые ими устройства, сами по себе глупы -- по крайней мере, до сих пор это было так. Интересно лишь то, что с их помощью можно сделать, а настоящей движущей силой служат потребности и интересы людей. Мы не потому стали больше общаться, что для этого появились возможности, а потому, что люди любят болтать Очевидным стимулом, против которого никто не станет возражать, является выживание. В конце концов выживание -- это по определению сущность жизни. Жизнь не следует слепо второму закону термодинамики, а сохраняется вопреки вселенной, которая кажется глубоко враждебной всей той сложности и упорядоченности, которая служит самой основой жизни. Итак, выживание -- стимул номер один Существуют бесчисленные примеры того, как социальные мотивы заставляют людей забывать о выживании. Начиная с литературных героев Ромео и Джульетты (которые умерли не потому, что им была нужна такая грубая вещь, как секс, а потому, что предпочли смерть утере своих социальных связей) и кончая патриотически настроенными солдатами, которые готовы рисковать жизнью за свою страну и свою семью -- свое общество. Поэтому "социальные отношения" запишем второй строкой в список стимулов. А третьим и последним стимулом является удовольствие. Это может показаться банальным, но стремление к удовольствию -- очень мощная сила. Люди ежедневно умирают из-за вещей, которые делают только ради удовольствия. Например, выпрыгивая из исправных самолетов только ради того, чтобы дух Захватило Итак, получается: выживание, место в общественном устройстве и удовольствие. Вот три вещи, которые заставляют нас делать то, что мы делаем. Мы называем раннюю стадию современных технологий индустриальным веком, а стоило бы говорить о веке технологического выживания. До недавнего времени технологии использовались в первую очередь для улучшения выживания: для того, чтобы быстрее ткать ткани и быстрее перемещать товары. Именно это служило первопричиной. Современный этап мы называем информационным веком. Это большой сдвиг. Теперь технологии используются для распространения информации и обмена ею -- то есть для чисто общественных функций, -- а не просто для улучшенного выживания. Сам Интернет и движение большой части технологий в его сторону -- знаменательная тенденция нашего времени. Это значит, что в промышленно развитых странах выживание уже считается гарантированным, и неожиданно технология переходит на новый захватывающий этап развития -- коммуникационные технологии начинают использоваться в социальном аспекте: не просто для того, чтобы жить лучше, но как неотъемлемая часть социальной жизни. Конечная цель, разумеется, еще впереди. Через информационное общество к обществу развлечений. Когда Интернет и круглосуточная беспроводная связь будут восприниматься как нечто само собой разумеющееся и не будут выноситься в газетные заголовки. Когда Cisco станет пройденным этапом, а корпорация Disney завладеет миром. И это время скорее всего не за горами. Ну и что все это значит? Да, может, ничего особенного. В конце концов, моя теория смысла жизни не дает никаких рекомендаций, что нужно делать. Она от силы утверждает: "Хотите -- верьте, хотите -- нет, но цель всего -- удовольствие". если нам когда-нибудь встретятся во вселенной другие разумные существа, то их первые слова вряд ли будут: "Отведите меня к вашему главному". Скорее они скажут: "Сыграем, парень?" Хотя я могу и ошибаться. Leader of the Free World How Linus Torvalds became benevolent dictator of Planet Linux, the biggest collaborative project in history. By Gary Rivlin the open source credo: Do what you wish to improve a product, charge for it if you like, but share the underlying source code you added. Other “open source”: About two-thirds of the servers that collectively make up the Internet deliver Web pages and other data through a program called Apache, developed by a band of programmers who receive no direct financial compensation for their work. The programming language Perl, another freebie, has become so indispensable to Web developers that it's been referred to as the duct tape of the Internet. And most of the world's email is routed through Sendmail, yet another exercise in mob authorship Those who work closely with Torvalds describe him as a steadying force atop an ever burgeoning community populated by more than its share of prickly programmers and zealots. Under his guidance, they manage to crank out software that matches, if not exceeds, the work produced by the salaried armies of Microsoft, Sun Microsystems, and other well-financed behemoths "I spend a lot more time than any person should have to talking with lawyers and thinking about intellectual property issues," Torvalds says with a sigh. I can't afford to make too many stupid mistakes," Torvalds says, "because then people watching will say, hey, maybe we can find someone better. I don't have any authority over Linux other than this notion that I know what I'm doing." He jokingly refers to himself as "Linux's hood ornament," and he's anything but an autocrat. His power is based on nothing more than the collective respect of his cohorts. A model of management: “Almost from the beginning, Torvalds has surrounded himself with a circle of deputies he calls "maintainers." These are programmers whose contributions have impressed him in a particular category - networking, say, or file system management - so that now they contribute code as well as screen the contributions of others that fall into their area of expertise. "Nobody gets declared into any of these positions," explains Alan Cox, who until this summer was responsible for those layers of the operating system that communicate with disk drives. Instead, Torvalds will simply start relying on that person to help him weigh the merits of others' work; suddenly the programmer finds himself occupying an exalted role. Today, Torvalds has a dozen maintainers who help him manage upcoming versions of Linux. According to Cox, Torvalds tends to have a different relationship with each one. Some he's collaborated with for many years and trusts implicitly. Others he reviews more closely because "perhaps he doesn't trust their design decisions or some of their coding," writes Cox in an email. "We all have our weaknesses." That's one of the great advantages of the open source model, Cox adds: constant feedback and peer review. More than anything he seeks to avoid taking sides in a way that might splinter his followers. "I'd much rather have 15 people arguing about something than 15 people splitting into two camps, each side convinced it's right and not talking to the other," he says. Often, when things are on the verge of getting messy, he'll consciously avoid making a decision, allowing time for feelings to dissipate. "Eventually, some obvious solution will come to the fore or the issue will just fade away," says Morton. Richard Stallman, the intellectual forefather of the free software movement. A former computer scientist at MIT's Artificial Intelligence Lab, Stallman has been arguing as far back as 1984 that proprietary software is practically a crime against humanity Through the spring and summer of 1991, Torvalds worked on the kernel of the system. He lived in near-isolation, rarely bothering to open the thick black curtains he had hung over his windows to reduce glare. He would have been a total recluse, he recalls, if not for Wednesday-night gatherings at a local pub, where he'd drink beer and talk shop with fellow members of the university's computer club. Finally, on September 17, 1991, he posted a message in a Minix users newsgroup, announcing that a rough cut of his creation could be downloaded for free from a university Internet site. Use Linux if you'd like, he instructed people, but any changes, new features, or improvements you devise must be shared with everyone else at no cost. It's an idea he borrowed from Richard Stallman, who had devised the General Public License, an agreement by which entrepreneurs could charge as much as they liked for a program but had to provide access to its source code. Torvalds opted for a version of the GPL that forbade anyone from making money selling modified versions of Linux. This early sign of success gave him the confidence to change the licensing agreement so that people could make money selling Linux-based products as long as they continued to share the source code on any features they devised. The move led to the creation of companies such as Red Hat, founded in 1993, adding the energy and drive of entrepreneurs to the mix of those contributing to Linux. http://www.allbusiness.com/technology/computer-hardware-desktop-computers/4315737-1.html Torvalds provided the software industry with something more than what the established players could offer: the chance to be part of the largest collaborative project in the history of the world. "From Wikipedia to YouTube, the idea of a global community of contributors has fueled the essence of the Internet today," says Bart Schachter, a venture capitalist at Blueprint Ventures. The lesson here for business leaders is to create a community around your product or service in a way that gives users and customers a real sense of intimacy and involvement. An interview with Torvalds, 2001: http://www.npr.org/templates/dmg/dmg.php?prgCode=FA&showDate=04-Jun-2001&segNum=1&NPRMediaPref=RAM He said that he was born in Finland, where education and health care are free. So he didn’t have to worry about the basics of life. That’s why he was able to make “Linux”, an open-source soft. An interview at TED, 2016 http://www.ted.com/talks/linus_torvalds_the_mind_behind_linux#t-1275313 Category:Творчество Category:Leaders in knowledge as the main productive force Category:XXI century Category:XX century Category:Computers